Wrong Choice
by Canvas-PaintedWithDreams
Summary: Short fanfic. Katherine chooses Stefan over Elijah but was it the right choice?


_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand,_

_I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned,_

_I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody,_

_They wanna push me down they wanna see us fall down_

Katherine walked down the dark and damp alley at the back of the Mystic Grill, she had her arms crossed over her chest to keep some warmth in her body being as today was the day she decided to ditch her adorable black jacket to throw the Salvatore's off her trail and that means his to.

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around,_

_I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound,_

_I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They wanna see us fall_

_They wanna see us fall down_

She smiled as she heard the familiar footsteps making her way towards her; he was safe, thank God. She was going to yell at him for almost getting himself caught but instead she greeted him a kiss on the cheek and a quiet hello. She kept this secret better then she had kept anything else in her life. They trusted one another and in the beginning Katherine had mocked him because of it but now she wouldn't dare, not only because she had grown deep feelings for the man but because he could rip her to shreds. Literally.

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Your gonna catch me,_

_Your gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, Down, Down_

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Your gonna catch me,_

_Your gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, Down, Down_

Katherine looked at him warily, what was wrong with him? He noticed her looking at her and put on a smile as she wrapped her arm around his, "I'm here to listen, you know?" Elijah nodded.

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night,_

_You are your own worst enemy,_

_You'll never win the fight,_

_Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you,_

_It's you and me up against the world,_

_It's you and me_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Katherine demanded as they walked inside the Mikaelon's home. Elijah ignored her which wasn't a very smart idea being as she wasn't that Bennett witch, "Elijah, answer me!"

"Why? So you can go running around with the guy I hate the most! Sure great plan!" Elijah shouted sarcastically.

"No, Elijah," Katherine said in a bitter tone, "You don't hate Stefan the most, he isn't your enemy. You are. You hate yourself so much and we both know you're never going to win this stupid childish battle you're having with yourself!" Elijah slammed his fist into the wall leaving a dent and making Katherine jump in the process. She sighed and walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his back.

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Your gonna catch me,_

_Your gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, Down, Down_

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Your gonna catch me,_

_Your gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, Down, Down_

"I'm sorry," He muttered. She didn't say anything and sniffed pretending she was crying, "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her waist once he turned to face her. She hid her face from him, she didn't like lying to him to get her way but sometimes you have to do what you hate to get what you deserve. And in Katherine's case that was everything.

_I won't fall out of love,_

_I won't fall out of,_

_I'll fall into you,_

_I won't fall out of love,_

_I won't fall out of,_

_I'll fall into you,_

_I won't fall out of love,_

_I won't fall out of,_

_I'll fall into you,_

She was torn, she loved both of them but this time she only wanted to keep one if only she could pick which one. Elijah would do everything for her but Stefan…well, she wasn't sure but she wanted Stefan. She knew exactly what to do this afternoon she stood out in the court yards and told her loved one her decision. She loved him. She loves…Stefan, of course, that was it, Stefan that was who she loved.

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Your gonna catch me,_

_Your gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, Down, Down_

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute,_

_Your gonna catch me,_

_Your gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, Down, Down_

She stood with Stefan on her arm proudly. She turned and saw Elijah standing in the doorway of the train station. Stefan pulled her away from where she stood in the perfect view of Elijah. His tanned skin, muscular shape, dark hair and deep green eyes that made her feel weak.

She had made the wrong choice.


End file.
